University of Rome, Historical RP Academy
The University of Rome is located in Vatican City, Rome, Italy. It was founded on April 1st, 1746. It is headmastered by The Pope, Benedict XIV, himself. The University of Rome educates people from around the world, regardless of where their loyalties lie. It is a neutral University open to all looking to learn how to "RP", or learn the history of "RP". The University of Rome educates people on the history of people, nations, politics, geography, and the art of warfare; all pertaining to POTCO. Departments As stated above, there are three major departments within The University of Rome; The Department of History, The Department of Warfare Education, and The Department of RP Essentials. Each of these Departments is headed by a Professor, totalling 3 Professors throughout The University. Students may enroll in all courses, and may even be granted positions at The University should they exceed expectations and pass all the classes they enroll in. A.) Department of History *The Department of History educates students on The History of RP of various nations throughout the World. We here at The University of Rome make a special effort to try and have a "no-bias" policy neither for or against anyone. The Department of History gets many of its records from Spanish historical writings. B.) Department of Warfare Education *The Department of Warfare Education educates students on RP Warfare throughout POTCO; SvS, PvP, and how these battles/wars intertwine with RP politics. Students are taught the rules of engagement, and how to use battles to be succesful in war. C.) Department of RP Essentials *The Department of RP Essentials teaches students the overall laws/rules and values of RP, how to RP, and what they need to know to go into RP with an understanding of how things work so that they can establish a decent reputation and easily become familiar with the concept. References The University of Rome primarily references its teachings from The Articles of Roleplay. However, in order to keep a non-bias atmosphere, professors also gather information from historical biographies on various governmental pages, especially the historical section on The Government of The Spanish Empire page as it is the most accurate and detailed of all. In addition to this, we also use online survery/quizzes to help educate users of the Wiki. Quizzes are updated on a Daily - Weekly basis. Please use the links below, or go to The Wiki Quiz Corner here at the bottom of the mainpage to take an online quiz. Students should be satisfied with their quiz scores once they each make a 100%. (Note: Anybody may add a quiz regarding their nation, character, guild, etc. However, only professors may add quizzes to The University page, and they must be granted approval by the headmaster before added. They must also be categorized correctly on this page, and contain no grammatical or punctuation errors.) A.) RP History Quizzes *Spanish History Quiz - (1623 - 1701) B.) RP Warfare Quizzes *(To be added) C.) RP Essentials Quizzes *(To be added) Teaching Hours Sessions are held within The POTCO United Nations Chat between the hours of 3 and 9PM off and on, on a daily basis. Note, that sessions are never consisted in time, as some people's schedules are rather complicated. Professors are expected to be in chat at least 4 days a week, for at least an hour at a time. Staff Below is a list of the members of this organization: *Headmaster - Lord Hector Wildhayes *Professor of RP History - (Vacant) *Professor of RP Warfare - (Vacant) *Professor of RP Essentials - (Vacant) For a list of requirements to become a staff member at The University of Rome, please click ''here.''' Students ''Below is a list of the students currently enrolled at the university, the classes in which they are enrolled in, as well as their positions in each class: *Duke Hannibal Clemente - Currently enrolled in RP Essentials. *Victoria Risa Diverti - Currently enrolled in RP History. *Prince George Sailward - Currently enrolled in RP Warfare and RP History. *Grand Prince Guglielmo de' Medici - Currently enrolled in RP History. Category:The Government of The Vatican